


【团兵】山鳩

by JAMBALAYASL



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAMBALAYASL/pseuds/JAMBALAYASL
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, eruri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【团兵】山鳩

せせらぐ水よ野の花よ  
夢は遙がなあの山へ

十五岁时利威尔曾在地下街看见一只野鸽，它显然不属于地下街，飞了一会儿就触顶，被横斜的钢筋结构撞坏了双翼。或者说它甚至不属于这座城市，不属于墙内的世界。鸟是天空的孩子，地面只是它暂时的驿所。那天他刚把一个身高一米八的壮汉打成重伤，原因不太记得，也不重要。他对那只鸟儿说，恭喜你找到了一个粪坑，掉进去就浑身沾满了屎，再也飞不起来。第二天早晨他起床，窗棂上飘着一片羽毛，一只猫趴在地面，眯着眼细嚼慢咽，像是宴会上的贵族品尝鱼脍。很好，从臭气熏天的粪坑飞到臭气熏天的肠胃，灰色的羽毛即将变成屎，随意排泄在街头巷尾，一个瘸子踩上一脚，一辈子都不会发觉。  
瘸子，下水道里到处都是瘸子，躺在路边要饭，身边摆个破礼帽。当然，没有人会给他们钱，因为大家都活不下去。利威尔曾经在一次抢劫后施舍了三枚铜板，第二天他再来到此处，便发现那个人已经没气了，礼帽里的铜板全部消失，不知道是被人拿走的，还是他在弥留之际自己花掉的。前者可能性更大，这人从三年前开始就不大能走路，总是爬着向路过的商户求一块面包。利威尔见过这样的人，他的母亲就是在地下街的黑暗里废掉双腿的。只能卧床的人在阴冷潮湿的被褥里发抖，后背和屁股上捂满了疮，年幼的利威尔在一天午夜看见母亲脱下仅有的一条长裙，后背爬满了脓疮留下的伤口，也有新生的红色凸起。丑而且脏，他闭上眼睛，那一刻他人生中第一次感到惭愧，为他恐惧看见母亲的身体。这些断腿的人就像折了翅膀的鸟，就算不会被猫吃掉，也会自己慢慢地死亡。无非是一个地狱与另一个地狱的区别，受伤的鸟并没有权利选择自己的葬身之地到底是冰冷的窗棂还是滚烫的肠道，并且没有必要选择——人类也是一样。  
伊莎贝尔带回那只鸟的时候利威尔其实着意地多看了几眼，但它并不是野鸽，而只是一只小小的麻雀。有人说麻雀是鸟类的叛徒，生活在城市的屋檐与钟楼，但非要说的话，鸟类的叛徒其实有很多，麻雀、燕子、信鸽，就像人类的叛徒其实也有很多一样。总有一些人在与人作对，和魔鬼生活在一起，杀死同类然后吃掉他们的钱、房子、身体，果然动物越有智慧就越可怕，至少鸟类的叛徒不会杀死鸟，而人的理智总是成为他们的杀人利器。无论如何，麻雀也应该飞上天空，他和伊莎贝尔去排风口的时候望着头顶明亮的缝隙，弗兰说“飞吧”，伊莎贝尔跟着说“飞吧”，他却没有讲话，因为就算飞了起来，麻雀的命运也无从知晓，或许翱翔在天空慢慢走向注定的死亡，或许某个夜晚也被猫的牙齿撕成碎片，飞与不飞，结果都是死掉，只不过早晚罢了。  
进调查兵团以后利威尔得到一副完整的立体机动装置，包括气体和刀刃。刀是手臂的延伸，他把刀反过来握在手里，按压阀门供气，起飞的时候像是舒展着机械羽翼。从今以后他总算知道，自己也成为了天空的孩子，像鸟一样，飞得很高，很快，停在房顶和树梢。有时低头，街上有熙攘而麻木的人潮，声音很大很响，在说什么却根本听不清，他想或许，这就是鸟儿眼中人间的模样。第一次去壁外，他的绳索缠上巨人的脖子，攀上巨人的身体等同于飞上一座高楼，刀刃刺向巨人的眼睛时他看见瞳孔中的自己。像在照一面穿衣镜，他的眼睛与巨人的视线交汇，血溅出来，镜子碎掉，利威尔不合时宜地想起鸟儿停在窗前的时候会不会也看见自己的全貌，凌乱的羽毛，残损的喙，以及镜子彼端巨大莽撞的怪物。他一下子理解了那些落在窗前的鸟儿，里面的人拍打着窗户的时候它们总是迅速地飞走，就像人类遇到巨人，逃窜不过是最正常的条件反射，没人有资格说什么胆小和懦弱。不过埃尔文窗前的鸟却从来不会逃走，因为他常常在那里撒一把面包屑。巨人破坏墙壁后，人们总是挨饿，广场上也不再有贩卖鸟食的小贩。利威尔曾经向他抱怨过窗前鸟类太多的糟糕后果，燕子衔泥筑巢，麻雀停下来啄几下食物残渣，在窗棂上留下灰白的鸟粪。  
“它们教会我敬畏生命。”埃尔文这样回应他，手上捏着一沓报表，是最近调查兵团的财政状况。  
“这个世界上最不应该敬畏的东西就是生命。”利威尔从鼻子里发出嗤笑声，然后递上一杯热红茶，他瞟了眼报表，有好几项都是老样子，“我们穷得吃糠咽菜，你却在喂鸟。”他看起来总是在说一些违心话，但说话的每一刻吐露的却的的确确是他的所思所想——只不过是所思所想中的一部分。调查兵团财政吃紧这件事众人早就心照不宣，以前的领导者甚至想到过卖官鬻爵这种馊主意。可惜这种想法在一次一次调查失败之后也就不再有人提起，士兵们不愿被毫无常识的富人领导，富人也对调查兵团这种捞不到油水的岗位没什么兴趣。现在除了省吃俭用别无他法，有时甚至需要埃尔文去首都参加各种各样的贵族酒会以求得筹款和补贴。那种地方埃尔文曾带利威尔去过，除了贵族，还会有许多富商，他们肥胖臃肿的身体猪一样扭动着，胸口的布料上沾着肉类的油和红酒渍，从身后经过时常常蹭到他的背。那些人嘴唇上的油脂让洁癖感到不安，利威尔嫌恶地脱下外套，抓起一方餐巾不停地擦拭，但他只是感觉到油渍扩散的面积越来越大，甚至整个外套都沾满了黏滑的液体，像刚从巨大的油缸里捞上来一样。喧闹让他感到大脑空白，浆得笔挺的领子硌着他的喉咙，领巾在本就紧绷的领口绕了一圈，勒住脖子让他呼吸困难。一群贵妇人捏起扇子嬉笑着走过他身旁，末尾的一位挽住埃尔文托酒杯的那只手臂。他突然间有些羡慕起来，但却不太清楚这种情绪的来由，与埃尔文被挽住的那只手臂毫无关系，与那位徐娘半老的贵妇人也完全无关，他只是单纯地困惑并憧憬这种游刃有余。  
“不冷吗？”  
利威尔回过神来的时候贵妇人已经走远，一个军官松开她们的胳膊，还会有另外一群人迅速地围上来，她们从来都不在乎这件事，埃尔文借故离开的时候她们甚至没有任何挽留的意思。利威尔想到自己的母亲，也常常有男人挽住她的手臂，她将他们称为“客人”，却像一个奴隶一样舔吻他们的鞋尖。母亲总是在挽留，仿佛对方一旦踏出这道门槛，自己就会跌入更黑的深渊。凯尼离开的时候利威尔并没有挽留，只是远远地看着他，毕竟他走与不走并不是自己能决定的，这个时候追上去的后果只有被甩开，一个人下定决心做一件事情的时候，任何挽留都是毫无意义的。有时候利威尔在想，如果埃尔文突然有一天必须离开，他会用怎样的方式挽留，是在他耳边用平生最恶毒的脏话把他骂醒，还是安静地陪伴他走向终点。这种行为对于死亡来说根本不存在任何的必要性，但面对死，活着的人唯一能做的，或许也只有挽留。  
“这地方已经快把我闷死了。”埃尔文靠近的时候利威尔快速地松了松自己的领巾，“你的女人呢？你终于受不了她们身上那股熏天的香水味了？”  
“如果你不习惯这样的场合，我们可以现在就离开。老实说，我也想快点走开。”埃尔文在整理自己的袖口，小拇指连带着无名指一道微微抬起，普通家庭出生的孩子迫不得已挤进上流社会，无论怎样都不会觉得太自在，但对一些繁琐的细节却会犹为在意。比如礼服袖口的纽扣其实有些紧了，已经把手腕勒出了一块圆形印痕，但他还是没有解开扣子，只是把硌伤皮肤的部分转了个位置。在这方面利威尔意料之中地洒脱，毕竟这些事情对于他来说从来都不重要，对于他来说有很多事情都不太重要，比如拿刀的标准姿势，报告的书写格式，以及体面圆滑的敷衍言辞。他曾经不止一次造访过地下街，穿着体面的衣服，站在台阶下，看见昏暗的街道上放肆奔跑的孩子们。他们自由又渺小，像地穴里的蚂蚁。当年他第一次见到利威尔的时候也想起了这些在地下街飞奔的孩子们，不同的是，利威尔和他的朋友们在半空中张开双臂，手里捏着明晃晃的匕首，像天上的鸟偶然落进深谷，却又毫不费力地再次飞起来。  
“走吧，利威尔。”埃尔文这样说，“去街上看看。”

多年后利威尔回想起这个夜晚的时候也只记得结局，他们翻进一间废弃的老屋，带着两瓶路边酒馆里卖的掺水威士忌，拿地上的柴堆生了火。埃尔文在那间老房子里操了他，手用领巾绑起，脊背顶在墙壁上。他们并不是没有做过爱，之前的某次壁外调查损失惨重，埃尔文那时还是分队长，分到的房间没有很大的办公桌，只在靠窗位置摆了一把椅子和一张圆形茶几，利威尔一如既往地坐在那把椅子上入眠，却在子夜的某一刻钟惊醒，抬起头的时候眼神与一双蓝色眼睛突然相碰，那一瞬间利威尔意识到自己与房间里的另一个人经历了相似的噩梦。很多人死掉，很多人受伤然后死掉，很多人失踪，但很容易猜到他们的去向其实是巨人的口腔。埃尔文的那双眼睛对于利威尔来说具有一种近乎魔幻的蛊惑力，被子一角轻轻掀起，他说，月光太亮了，你还是上床睡会儿吧。他们都知道这句话意味着什么，只有更刺激的东西才能对血肉模糊的画面产生一些微小的冲击力。性爱是一场小型死亡，人的灵魂从身体中抽离，凭本能获得快感，在毫无思考力的疯狂里短暂解脱。那个夜晚他们把身体藏在被子里，赤裸着互相拥抱，冰凉的手指在身体上的各个部位摩擦，高潮的时候利威尔颤抖着射在床单上，那一刻他什么也没有想，甚至没有顾及到布料会被弄脏，一种死亡似乎在那一刻打败了另一种死亡，他蜷缩在埃尔文的体温里，睡梦中同伴们残破的身体逐渐变得透明，只剩月光下清澈的、蓝色的目光。  
领巾是丝绸的，利威尔手腕处的触觉这样告诉他，其实根本没有绑得很紧，只要轻轻一挣就能松开。埃尔文在这种事情上实在太过心软，让利威尔觉得甚至有点好笑。酒喝得有些多了——他们两个人都是如此，埃尔文正在为他口交，前端顶到喉咙口，胃里积攒了太多劣质酒精，让他一瞬间有些想要呕吐，利威尔格外敏感的下体感受到他咽喉处肌肉的猛然紧缩，温热的唾液包裹着他，爽得几乎快要射出来。脊背抵着墙，埃尔文在抚摸他，腿根的刺激让他双腿颤抖发软，从前的这种情况他会微微抬起手维持一下平衡，但今天双手被束缚，就连手腕处丝绸的摩挲都成了刺激的一部分，只好颤着骨头轻哼。他缩着身体反抗，却并不挣开绑缚，这样做会带来更多快感，体温更热，理智更少。墙面有灰，他感觉到了，脊背最突出的部分已经沾染了这种污垢，脏而且痒，或许还有刺痛。那些灰尘像是长了触手般紧紧吸住他的皮肤，一瞬间让他感到背部有无数双手在持续着抚摸。埃尔文抬起他的一条腿操他，利威尔看见自己的脚尖在肉体的摩擦里绷得挺直，他突然想起他们某次做爱，不是互相手淫，也不是单纯的爱抚。虽然他并不清楚埃尔文过往的情史，但那一天自己用后面却是第一回。那天他咬着床单，痛得仿佛身体被撕成两半，床单上埃尔文的气味让他格外恼火，却根本无法逃脱这种味道的包裹。那天他们做得并不尽兴，结束以后埃尔文借口去洗澡，但利威尔的确闻到了浴室里透出的情欲味。他坐在床上自己撸了一发，感觉仍旧不好，简单清理以后就对着浴室喊，喂埃尔文，我们以后还是互相撸吧，就像上次那样。他们都不算太年轻了，所以都尽量想让对方舒服一些，毕竟性爱已经是一种发泄，如果还要找机会排遣性爱中产生的痛苦，那这种发泄简直就毫无价值。利威尔仰着脸呻吟，脖颈被完全暴露出来，像被捕食的野兽露出致命弱点，他终于忍无可忍挣开领巾的束缚，手指伸进埃尔文的头发，时重时轻地揉搓着，被操得剧烈喘气的时候手上的力道也不自觉地加重。埃尔文笑的时候月光窜进他的眼睛里，他说，利威尔，头发快要被你拽断了。后穴缩得很紧，性交时的水声像拔开酒瓶塞子，埃尔文这一次很粗暴地撞他，性器顶到小腹，他感到身体下半部分不可名状的冷和烫。他们做爱时从不接吻，仿佛接吻是某种情感的信号，一旦嘴唇相碰就无法挽回。火在他身边燃烧，一些木材波及到旁边的碎布条，利威尔有些慌乱地掐着埃尔文的肩膀，火会烧起来吗？房子会着火吗？他这样问着，内壁还在不停抽动，身体在发热，酒精停滞了他的大脑，利威尔在高潮的时候没有什么别的想法，只是平和地觉得着火了其实也没什么不好，不停地做爱然后被火烧成两具焦尸，街坊闻见焦肉味找来宪兵团，这时候奈尔就会看见他们的骨骼紧紧地贴和在一起，像一颗连体的樱桃。  
后来火并没有继续燃烧，因为这座房子太空，已经没有什么东西可以让它继续发光发热了。人的生命有时候也和火一样，缺乏燃烧物就会像地上那堆黑色木炭那样成为死掉的火，利威尔用埃尔文从后院井里打来的水清理身体，他感觉自己仿佛已经死过多次，又像是重新活过许多回。埃尔文站在房屋的阴影里，月亮的光辉没有在他脸上留下痕迹，利威尔浑身赤裸地站在窗前，一只久违的野鸽飞过来，停在他的指尖。  
深灰色的脖颈和浅灰的背，月光照过来，鸟儿轻轻啄了啄他的掌心。没有痛感，也没有尖锐的真实，利威尔似乎感觉不到它的存在，他疑心这是否是十五岁那年某个生命残余的魂魄，于是轻轻抬起手，让鸟的羽毛被月光照得更清晰一些。  
他在这月光里看见许多，看见十五岁时的猫与野鸽，看见伊莎贝尔放飞麻雀的手，还看见埃尔文，初次见面时他的身体在墙壁与窗户之间飞舞，兜帽轻轻掀起，天蓝色的眼眸闪过狂喜的光晕——那个人有一双属于鹰的眼睛。  
利威尔动了动指尖，月亮消失在钟塔的墙壁后面，梦呓似的呢喃着，他说，飞吧。

fin.

*标题为山口百惠的歌《山鳩》


End file.
